Harry Potter, Ice Magic, and a Trealeon
by Sabriel Bluestone
Summary: A young girl with strange powers is thrust from her home by an encounter with Voldemort and then guided by a young oracle to Hogwarts. She discovers a strange and painful tie to her past with Dumbledore and strikes up curiousity in Harry and his friends.
1. Ice and a Stranger

1 Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter things. All that I own is the two new Characters. Also, the plot is mine.  
  
A/N : this is my first Fanfiction. I am very excited since I just figured this out. I realize that there is very little Harry Potter in this first chapter for wuite a while, but I get to it eventually. And there will be a lot more of him later on. As you will see. I hope you enjoy. Also, it is rated PG because of the use of "Hell" and some of the general bad deathiness. Oh well, please enjoy.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter One- Ice and a Stranger  
  
  
  
The cold air blew in from the North freezing everything over night, silently. In the morning, when Sicily woke up, she walked to the window to find her yard looking like a winter palace, with all of the trees frozen into a canopy of ice.  
  
She hurriedly dressed, running downstairs and to the front door. Sliding into her out-door clogs she stepped out side being careful not slip on the ice. Her breath blew out in a white cloud from her mouth and the cold air hit her lungs with a fierce slap. She gasped and then laughed, little more than a cough really.  
  
"There's no way this is just a freeze. Not overnight. And not in November, when yesterday it almost 50 degrees," she thought as she walked slowly out onto the path.  
  
The drive way was an enchanted hallway, gleaming on all sides, and seemingly glowing a warm golden color in the rising sunlight. Everything had the same pristine look as one of those Christmas cards found on little drugstore shelves. She didn't know what to make of it. The world was blanketed in silence and that was strange to her. There weren't even kids on the street playing in the new wonderland.  
  
She marched off towards the side of her house. When she came to the top of the small hill there she could see the lake was completely frozen over. Walking closer she reached down and grabbed a large stone from the side of the path. Hurling it with all her might, she watched as it flew into the air and landed with a slightly muffled thud on the ice.  
  
"Didn't even crack it." She shook her head. "This is way beyond normal."  
  
The only reason it wasn't completely strange to her was because of who, or what, she was. It was hard to explain it, but she had always known she had magic and had always been able to use it. The thing was, she had also, always been taught to mask it. She came from a long line of people that had a, certain ability about them. Truth is, they were witches and wizards, but had somehow managed to stay hidden in the strange small town she lived in.  
  
No other witch or wizard could notice if she was using her magic. Actually, she seriously doubted that the Ministry of Magic knew she even existed. Her family had last been heard from when Voldemort was in power. At that time her uncle had been well known for fronting squads of wizards that stopped the death eaters. That was before he vanished from a fatal fight, blinking home where he and her other family members decided it was safest to stay. They completely blocked themselves off from other wizards to keep themselves safe. Sicily found it strange that her family had never shared their special knowledge of how to cloak their powers. She'd grown up with only her family for companionship and only knew of the other witches and wizards because of all the books she'd been made to study.  
  
She had been raised as a witch, receiving schooling from her parents. Her entire family had lived in this one huge house in the countryside. Actually, it was a very small town, which was dominated by her family's house. There were about six other houses there all of which belonged to muggle families, a drugstore and grocery, and a gas station (so people could make it to the next town). It was strange to Sicily that her family had chosen this place to make their home. Why had they always been so secretive? What was it they had to hide? Sicily shook her head and laughed, a harsh noise in the icy silence.  
  
Sicily did know something though, and it was why she was alone. Why her family had always been alone. Her Uncle had seen something, he had known something and had felt safer disappearing and taking the rest of his family with him. It was her family's secret. More like a secret ability they had that came with it.  
  
They weren't like other witches and wizards. They were a gifted family that was directly tied to the powers of the earth. She and her family members had the ability to do magic without the use of a wand. Sicily definitely had a wand and used it just as much as the other witches her age, but as well she had powers that didn't need a wand. Her family was directly linked to the powers that were the life of the earth. Other magical people did have a connection to them but only had certain things they could do with out the use of magical wands or instruments. The Trealeons, Sicily's family, was a part of the magic somehow.  
  
Somewhere in her past there had been a crossing of wizard with some magical being or creature. Her family knew what it was but had never told. The only other people who had known besides them were a very few and special lot. In them was the headmaster of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been a very close and personal friend of her family and had known several generations of Trealeons. They knew they could trust him. Others were the Trealeon closest friends and companions. Every Trealeon had an amazing capacity for friendship and had found others who were soul mates of a kind. These soul mates were people that were able to connect with the Trealeons deeper than any others.  
  
Sicily wiped a tear that had formed at the corner of her eye. These thoughts stirred memories, many memories that she still hadn't been able to face. They were too painful. Sniffing she turned to walk balk to her house arms crossed in front of her for added warmth and comfort. That's when she realized what day it was. It was her birthday. At first she stumbled to a stop, then hurried inside shutting the door behind her, leaning against it. "This is stupid," she thought. " There's no reason to be so upset." She shook her self fiercely to stop crying.  
  
"No! I refuse to cry. I'm just fine and I don't care if I'm alone…in…a huge…house," she said as she started to cry.  
  
Sicily sank to the floor her shoulders shaking with her crying. It wasn't fair. She didn't know why she had to be alone on her birthday. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed for what seemed hours to her, but was really just a matter of minutes since they were interrupted by a noise she heard.  
  
She wiped her eyes lifting her head up and listening carefully. Her ears strained to hear the noise again. It had been faint but she knew she'd heard it. A board creaked somewhere in her house, somewhere close by. She stared at the floor head still part way bowed trying to listen and hear what it was. What was someone doing in her house? How had they gotten in? There was the swoosh of a cloak and the sound of steps on her floor just above her.  
  
Looking at the ceiling she wondered how they had gotten up there and carefully got on her hands and knees. She contemplated going upstairs and seeing who on earth it was, but a sense twitch at the back of her mind made her think twice. She decided on a safer course of action. Closing her eyes, she astral projected upstairs to just outside the room where she had heard the footsteps. Reaching inside the weapons case in the hallway, she drew one of her spelled swords for swiftness and everlasting sharpness. The door to the case creaked as her astral form closed the door and the footsteps stopped. Looking at the door, Sicily silently cursed herself for not being more careful. The steps started again and were getting closer.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office studying his pensieve when there was a knock on the door. He slowly looked up. The glowing light of the pensieve made the exhaustion of the previous weeks show up on his old face deeply.  
  
"Come in," he said as he got up from his desk and placed the pensieve in its cabinet.  
  
The door opened and in walked Hagrid. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at the half-giant whom, like always, looked to big to big allowed.  
  
"Er…I've brought Miss Giordahn as you asked sir."  
  
"Let her in," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid stepped aside and in stepped a cloaked figure. Miss Giordahn up and pulled back her hood reveling a startlingly beautiful face. She stood about five foot ten inches and had an amazingly fit body. Her skin was a pale olive tone and she had dark black hair with natural purple, gold and red highlights, that hung to her waist when down, but was currently up in an elegantly messy not on the crown of her head. Her eyes were large and almond shaped and wondrously dark brown; but glowed with an inner light and always seemed to be smiling.  
  
"Dumbledore," her voice rolled out in an interesting accent that flip- flopped between Celtic and Latino at the same time, and was not high or low, but a graceful mid-level.  
  
"Ah, Gabriela. How pleasant to see you again," Dumbledore said as he stepped forward and embraced her in a fatherly hug.  
  
She smiled hugging back and when they pulled back, there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's been far to long since I've been back," Gabriela said as she wiped her eyes with her fingertips, while smiling. "I've missed this place. It was always where I fit in best and felt most at home…it's hard to believe it's only been six years."  
  
"I know child. But now life has molded you greatly and you are a wonderful witch. The best in a long time. So, I think we should get down to business," Dumbledore said and turned to Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. You have been a great help to me, as always. I shall let you know if there is anything else you can help me with."  
  
"You're welcome sir," Hagrid said. "G'bye, Miss Giordahn. It was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, as well, Hagrid. You're a true kindred spirit if I've ever seen one. And please. Just call me Gabby."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Hagrid said as he turned and sidled out of the office.  
  
Gabby smiled and turned back to Dumbledore. Her eyes were bright and she held him with the kind of stare that showed she was searching for answers. Dumbledore smiled with that same old twinkle in his eye again.  
  
"I can see you want to know the meaning of my asking you here, and will not be swayed," Dumbledore said as he turned and walked back to his desk.  
  
Gabby laughed softly. She walked over to a chair in front of the great desk and sat down. As she did so Fawkes flew over and landed gently on her knee. She stroked his glistening feathers gently.  
  
"Hello Fawkes. It's been a while."  
  
Fawkes sang a soft note and Gabby turned to Dumbledore ready for his instructions. 


	2. Everything Changes

1 Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter things. All that I own is the two new Characters. Also, the plot is mine.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter Two- Everything Changes  
  
The footsteps were still coming slowly toward Sicily. Her heart raced as she saw the handle turn. "This is stupid. Why should I be scared? This is my house, and they don't belong here," she told herself. "This is my house. This is my house…" She chanted this over and over in her head calming her nerves.  
  
The door opened slowly at first then flung open. In the door way stood a small man with beady eyes and a rat-like face. Behind him stood another man, except that he was like no man she'd ever seen before. He had a strange flat face with slits for nostrils and large red eyes with slit- like pupils.  
  
Sicily froze where she was momentarily. They were wizards and the man with the snake-like eyes terrified her to the depths of her soul. Steeling herself against her fears she faced him and took up the guard position with her sword at the ready.  
  
"Who or What are you? And why are you in my house," she said, her voice shaking slightly with suppressed fear and anger.  
  
Her eyes glinted with a hint at the fierce raw anger and power inside her. The man with the horrible face turned and looked at her, a smirk tilting the side of his mouth. Sicily's eyes flicked from the small mouse like man to the obvious leader of the two.  
  
"I asked you a question," Sicily said giving them a look that showed she meant business.  
  
"You shall not talk to my master like that," the beady-eyed man said.  
  
The other man laughed shortly.  
  
"Never mind, Pettigrew. She will shortly know who it is she messes with."  
  
Sicily looked at him. "Whom I'm messing with?" Sicily thought, finding it funny that this man seemed to fancy himself all-powerful.  
  
"I don't give a damn who you are," she said her anger reaching breaking point. "I do care that you're in MY house and seem to be up to no good, however."  
  
"You silly girl. You honestly don't know who I am. I can see that. Otherwise you wouldn't be so careless with your words," said the leader as he pulled out his wand. "I am-"  
  
Sicily couldn't take it anymore. This man had come into her house and was threatening her with a wand? She looked at him her anger snapping and giving her a blast of power.  
  
"I don't care who the Hell you are! Just get out of my house," Sicily said, a magical wind appearing around her tossing her hair.  
  
"A witch. How unexpected. It amazes me that you don't know who I am. How dare you talk to me, Lord Voldemort, in such a way? You will bend to my will and suffer sorely for your petty mistakes, you stupid girl."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand ready to strike, but Sicily lost. No one called her stupid and not in her house. She felt a slight tingle on her spine, as Voldemort tried to make her move at his will. Shaking it off she formed every spell of fighting and weapons that she knew in her head and sent them into her sword.  
  
"You will bow to me before I kill you. You will," said Voldemort.  
  
"I think not," said Sicily as she flung back his magic at him along with all the spells she'd conjured in her mind.  
  
Eight great balls of light formed along her sword and little white daggers that took form and turned silver as they flew through the air were thrown at Voldemort and Pettigrew as Sicily brought her sword up above her head and swung it down in front of her again with a mighty shout of power.  
  
"Anet, alan, havit! Fly straight and true."  
  
Voldemort flew back and slammed into the wall stunned by the power that came from this one girl, but conscious enough to shield himself from the attacks. The balls of light and daggers hit his shield and only bruised him all over. Pettigrew, who never was that good at magic got flung against the wall and fell to the ground where he was hit by one of the great power balls and several daggers. He let out a horrible scream before he vanished in a great sprout of flame, leaving only a small pile of ash behind (A.N: I had to get rid of him. He's evil and he betrayed Lily and James! He's scum and deserved what he got). Sicily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to kill him. She'd never lost control like that before. But she realized she hadn't lost that much control. She'd meant to send those things towards him. She hadn't meant to kill anyone though. She also quickly realized that she hadn't masked it either.  
  
She stood up shaking. She was suddenly terrified. Flashes from old newspapers she'd found in her family's scrapbooks came to mind. She knew who he was. Who he had been had been scary and un-understandable to a little girl. Not just that though. Sicily had used a lot of magic and hadn't masked it. What was I thinking?! Sicily thought fear coursing through her. She knew that the Ministry of Magic kept an eye on magical activity. She'd read about it a thousand times in books before. She'd just sent out a huge amount of magic and it scared it to not know what might happen because of that.  
  
Somewhere upstairs Voldemort moved kicking her sword out of the way. Her heart raced as she frantically searched for a way out of this. Before she could move though, there was the sound of a dozen swishing cloaks as wizards apparated all around her; their wands all pointing straight at her. Terrified, Sicily screamed and ducked sending up a shield of protection around her as she huddled on the floor.  
  
The wizards all appeared to be startled by her scream and the sudden magic shield although she hadn't used a wand to cast it. From the uniform robes that were emblazoned with the mark of an auror on the shoulder, it was obvious that they were Ministry Wizards that had come there because of her magic. Sicily looked up as one of the people spoke.  
  
"What's this?" said a man with a surly look about him and a ghastly scar on his cheek.  
  
"Why, it's only a girl!" A lady with black hair and gray eyes looked down on her with a confused expression. " I thought you said there was very powerful magic here?"  
  
"And there is," said a third voice.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at the woman who had spoken. She pulled back her cloak to reveal her face.  
  
"But Gabby, you can't possibly mean this girl used that massive amount of magic, can you?" The gray-eyed lady asked her imploringly.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know she isn't evil," Gabby said, as she bent down close to the girl, just outside of her shield. "I'm Gabriela Giordahn, we're sorry if we gave you a fright," she said to Sicily.  
  
Sicily looked up at her, fear in her eyes, and something else that Gabby couldn't read.  
  
"What's your name?" Gabby asked her in a sweet voice.  
  
"My name is Sicily," she said as she shifted onto her knees, facing Gabby. "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Well…"Gabby hesitated."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We came here because we noticed a large amount of magic happening here. We thought that it was a full grown wizard and possibly a dark one," Gabby said, trying to word her self carefully. "We weren't expecting to find a child here."  
  
Sicily took a sharp breath and felt it get caught in her throat.  
  
"They're here because of me. I've exposed myself," she whispered to herself.  
  
"What?" asked Gabby.  
  
"Nothing," Sicily said standing up suddenly. "You promise you won't harm me in any way? This shield is taking up a lot of energy after what just happened."  
  
She felt safe after her brief conversation with Gabby. She'd read her gently but hadn't sensed any bad vibes or intentions.  
  
"What do you mean?" the lady with the gray eyes spoke up again.  
  
"I mean that, I used all that magic." Sicily said this as she tugged at her sweater straightening it out, nervously.  
  
"But, how is that possible? That was an immense amount of magic. Highly advanced, even I'm not sure how some of it was done."  
  
She seemed flabbergasted. Her doubt of Sicily's abilities started to annoy Sicily and she stopped feeling nervous.  
  
"It is perfectly possible," Sicily said as she looked the lady square in the eye. "I used all of that magic in anger and self defense. If I hadn't been so angry with that man who broke into my house, I would have masked it as well! Arg! Why did that man, Voldemort, have to come into my house and disturb my-?"  
  
At the mention of Voldemort everyone around her had tensed and one of the few women gasped. Gabby kept her head and looked Sicily over once, making sure she wasn't lying.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Voldemort was here? In this house?" she asked Sicily calmly.  
  
"Yes, I do. He actually is still here I think." She looked up at the ceiling. "I heard him in my room upstairs and I projected up there to see who it was. He opened the door to my room when the door on my weapons case creaked."  
  
Everyone around her was frozen in shock at first, but then a man turned and ran upstairs. This sudden movement snapped everyone out of their fear-induced trances. Gabby looked a Sicily, unsure of what to make of her.  
  
"You said you projected," she said trying to piece things together. "Did you mean astral projected? Because, I've never known anyone to be able to do so."  
  
"Yes, I did astral project," Sicily said in response. "It's an ability I've had all my life."  
  
"That's so strange…"  
  
Gabby trailed off, returning to her own thoughts. As she did this a red haired man stepped forward toward Sicily.  
  
"Excuse me, but you said that it was you that had used all of the magic that made us think that there was a gang of Death Eaters possibly here," he said as he came face to face with her. "Didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But I don't know why everyone finds it so hard to believe. I simply channeled my anger at him into my magic and sent his magic along with some fighting spells back at him," Sicily said matter-of- factly. "I mean, really. You all act as though it's some huge mystery for me to be able to do such a thing."  
  
"Well, that would be because it is," the red haired man said. "And, you sent his magic back at him? How is that even possible?"  
  
Sicily looked at him not sure what to make of his not knowing this.  
  
"I'm not sure how to explain it. I just have always known how to-"  
  
"Honestly, you two. This is not the time for such conversations," Gabby said. "If Voldemort is-"  
  
"Please don't say that name, Gabby," said the gray eyed lady.  
  
"Like I was saying, if he's still up there, we could all be in danger and might have to-"  
  
"It's ok. He's not up there," said the man who'd run upstairs.  
  
He was coming down the stairs, and was holding Sicily's sword in hand. He seemed rather surprised by something.  
  
"That's my sword!" Sicily said as she reached out for it.  
  
The man looked at her and held the sword out to her carefully.  
  
"That's…quite a sword you've got there," he spoke as though in awe of it, or her, it wasn't quite clear. "I've never seen a spelled sword before."  
  
"It's simple runes and settings," Sicily said shrugging it off. "He's gone? What was he doing in my house to begin with?"  
  
"I'm more interested in how you managed to over power him," Gabby said. "Also, you are no longer safe here. He came here for a reason most likely and is going to come back. I think it best if you were to come to Hogwarts with me. Also-"  
  
"What?! Go somewhere with you?" Sicily looked at Gabby unbelievingly. "I've never been any where but this house and a few unauthorized visits to the town, if you can even call it that. And now you want me to go to this…this… Hogwarts with you?"  
  
"Yes," Gabby said, matter-of-factly. "Actually, I'm afraid you have no choice. Dumbledoor's orders. We'll have to be going soon."  
  
"What is Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in Britain. Also, it's a very safe place, since Dumbledoor is the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared, or at least couldn't beat," Gabby said as she turned and walked to the fireplace.  
  
Taking her wand out Gabby conjured up a roaring fire and then took a small pouch from her pocket. Sicily watched her warily and with a bit of interest as to what she was doing.  
  
"Since, at your age, you haven't learned to apparate, and you don't exactly know where Hogwarts is, we'll be going by flew powder," Gabby said as she turned to face Sicily.  
  
"I don't need to know how to apparate. And what do you mean at my age? Why wouldn't I know how, and how do you know my age?" Sicily asked, slightly upset by Gabby assuming her ignorance.  
  
Gabby looked at her unsure of what Sicily had meant by her first statement.  
  
"Wizards who are underage, or younger than eighteen, are not allowed to apparate due to the complicated nature of it. You appear younger than eighteen so, legally, you would be unable to apparate."  
  
"I learned about apparation a long time ago from my mother before she died. But, I needn't apparate when I can simply blink wherever I would like to go. It is just as quick if not quicker," Sicily said calmly. "I am younger than eighteen, actually I'm fifteen today," she said quietly, "But, I know little of wizard law, since I have only ever known my family."  
  
"I'm sorry your mother has died," Gabby said in a less impatient voice.  
  
"All of my family is dead, except a fair few. But they are very distant relatives and know not of my existence."  
  
"Oh…I'm sorry, Sicily."  
  
Everyone around was silent and listening carefully. Signs of concern and wonder crossed a few faces. Others wore unreadable expressions.  
  
"With those circumstances I think it is especially necessary for you to come to Hogwarts with me. You could meet other witches and wizards your age and younger, and could learn more magic and refine your abilities. You could also find friendship very easily there." Gabby said, walking closer to Sicily.  
  
Sicily sniffed and looked Gabby in the eye.  
  
"Ok, I'll go. But can we go by some other way than floo powder?"  
  
"Sure we'll apparate, you can blink, to Hogsmeade just outside of the school grounds. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
And with that, they disappeared from the room. 


	3. Hogwarts At Last

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter things. All that I own is the two new Characters. Also, the plot is mine.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Three-Hogwarts At Last  
  
  
  
Sicily opened her eyes taking slow deep breaths. She had blinked to Hogsmeade as far as she knew; but she had only known its location approximately, from maps. Upon opening her eyes she saw that Gabby had apparated right next to her and was somewhat relieved, but not completely.  
  
She stood at the end of the main street in Hogsmeade and was completely stunned by everything she saw. There was the Three Broomsticks, the post office, Wizard wear shops and all the usuals, which were, of course, highly unusual to Sicily. Everything was new. Every smell that met her nose, the smell of food and butterbeer from the Three broomsticks and even the occasional hag, every voice, all the clothes, the owls flying off from the post office, all of it. Every, single, last, thing was fascinating to Sicily. She was staring at the candy shop when Gabby was right by her side again.  
  
Sicily had been so busy looking at everything she hadn't noticed Gabby step away for a minute. When they had blinked/apparated here, Sicily, had felt Gabby reading her mind ever so slightly. Now she was face to face with her again, she brought it up.  
  
"So, you're a psychic?" she asked, as though commenting on the weather.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am a very powerful one. Are you?"  
  
"Yes…I suppose I am," she responded. "I felt you read my mind when we bl- apperated here."  
  
"Bl-apperated?" Gabby asked somewhat amused by the strange word Sicily had come up with.  
  
"Yeah," Sicily responded as though it were obvious. "Blinking plus apparating. It was easier than having to say both things," she said smiling shyly.  
  
"I got it." Gabby smiled sweetly at Sicily. "Well, we should probably be getting on up to the castle…"  
  
"Ok," Sicily hesitated, "But can we get something to eat first? I haven't eaten yet and all the excitement this morning has left me completely wiped."  
  
"Of course. How about the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Sure, I've never eaten out before let alone at a wizard place so, I up for anything…maybe."  
  
Gabby laughed at the "maybe" then led Sicily over to the Three Broomsticks. Stepping inside they saw the usual collection of hags and other strange creatures. Gabby took Sicily to the bar and introduced her to Madame Rosmerta while ordering two butterbeers. Sicily looked around and noticed that there were several kids a few years younger than her and even a few her age or older. They were all wearing matching robes with a crest on the shoulder. Tapping Gabby on the shoulder she pointed at a few of them.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Oh! Those are students at Hogwarts," Gabby said. "It must be a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"They all go to Hogwarts?" Sicily asked as she started to follow Gabby to a table.  
  
"Mmhm, they sure do."  
  
Gabby led them to a small table in the corner by the fireplace. Sitting down she handed Sicily her butterbeer. Sicily was still looking around unsure of what to make of it all.  
  
"All of these people are witches and wizards?" Sicily was stunned at the prospect of having something in common with so many people.  
  
"Yes," Gabby said. "All of them. They are only a few of the students at Hogwarts. Third year students and older are allowed to visit Hogsmeade on certain weekends. You'll meet some of them when we get up to the school."  
  
Sicily looked at Gabby with a slight smile and a look of shock on her face. She was getting more and more excited by this every minute. Turning around she took a sip of the delicious butterbeer as the door three people entered the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Harry Potter entered the Three Broomsticks shortly followed by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They all took of their cloaks and looked around for a place to sit. Ron went and got three butterbeers while Harry and Hermione went to grab a table.  
  
As they worked their way through the crowds, Hermione caught sight of Gabby and Sicily. She looked at the two of them curiously. Of course she didn't know either one of them but had noticed Gabby in the hallways at Hogwarts before. She wondered who the other girl was.  
  
Sitting down she pointed Sicily out to Harry.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I don't recognize her," Harry said as he leaned over to get a better look at her. "You think she's a witch?"  
  
"Well obviously, Harry. What else would she be? It's not like she could be a muggle or anything." She said as she looked at him and then back at Sicily. "Well don't stare at her! She might notice."  
  
Harry turned away somewhat reluctantly, and looked up as Ron approached.  
  
"Here we go! Three butterbeers," said Ron brightly as he sat down at the table.  
  
Harry took a swig of his butterbeer as Hermione turned her question on Ron.  
  
"Ron, do you recognize that girl over there?"  
  
"What? The one with that lady we've seen at Hogwarts a few times?"  
  
"Yes," she responded, with a "that was obvious" tone.  
  
"Never seen her. Why?"  
  
"Well, she looks our age but she's not in wizard robes and I'm wondering what she's doing here."  
  
"Looks to me like she's drinking butterbeer and having a pleasant conversation with that other lady," Ron said smirking at her.  
  
Harry laughed at Ron, but stifled it when he noticed Hermione wasn't as amused.  
  
"Look I'm just curious that's all," she said in a calm manner. "If she's not a student at Hogwarts I want to know where she's from. I find it interesting that a student age witch isn't in school right now, that's all."  
  
Ron looked at her with slight disbelief.  
  
"Come off it, Hermione. What do you care really?"  
  
"I could understand being interested in what she's doing with the other lady," said Harry. "But what school she's from?"  
  
"Really, what good is that?"  
  
"Well, all right then," Hermione scowled. "If you must know, I have been inquiring about the lady she's with. Her name is Gabriela Giordahn, and she's an oracle of sorts. If that girl is with her she must be important or at least have known her for a while. I was just curious as to who she was since Gabriela knows Dumbledoor very well, and well… You get the point."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. They had to hand it to her. If she wanted to find something out, she always managed it. Just as Harry was about to suggest going over and introducing themselves, Gabby got up to leave, followed ever so shortly by Sicily.  
  
The two worked their way to the door and out of it, into the pleasant November day outside. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other, then got up and followed suit. As they stepped outside, Hermione spotted Gabby and Sicily heading for Hogwarts. All three of them looked at each other.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Asked Ron as he took another look to see if they had changed course.  
  
"Well…" Hermione thought a bit. "If they are going to Hogwarts then we can always find out later."  
  
"That's true," said Harry. "Should we do a little more shopping before heading back to the school, then?"  
  
"Yes, I think we should."  
  
Ron looked at the two of them and shrugged. He couldn't think of a better idea at the moment, and anyways, he was running low on candy.  
  
After another hour of shopping and general goofing off, that took them to the joke shop, candy shop and even a look in the wizarding wear shop, Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally headed back to the castle.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Sicily and Gabby entered the school grounds and worked their way slowly up to the castle. Gabby was telling Sicily some fun facts about Hogwarts.  
  
"It was founded over a thousand years ago, by four wizards. At first the wizards chose the students for the different houses by hand, but as the school grew and it became more difficult to chose, Godric Gryffindor bewitched his hat, thus creating the Sorting Hat."  
  
At that point they reached the front doors and were nearly run over by Hagrid's pet boarhound, Fang. Gabby turned and stepped out of the way, guiding Sicily over, as well. Reaching down she pet Fang. Hagrid came running up shortly after.  
  
"Down Fang! Some back here," he panted.  
  
"It's fine, Hagrid. I'm glad he's so happy to see me," laughed Gabby.  
  
"Alrigh' Gabby. How are yeh?"  
  
"I'm fine. I trust your doing well?"  
  
"Ar, well as always."  
  
Sicily stood there trying not to stare at Hagrid. At first, she had been terrified and completely shocked by his massive stature, but it was slowly ebbing as she started to realize he was completely harmless (well, sort of). Gabby turned and put her arm around her shoulders bringing her forward.  
  
"Hagrid, this is Sicily."  
  
"It's nice to meet yeh, Sicily." Hagrid said as he took her hand and shook it, gently.  
  
"Sicily, this is Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper here, and the keeper of keys."  
  
"Uh…it's nice to meet you," Sicily said quietly.  
  
Hagrid smiled. He could tell she was a little shocked by his height.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure." Hagrid said, in as kind and gentle a voice as he could manage.  
  
Fang was still standing there wagging his tail, and came over to smell, and then lick Sicily's hand. The sudden act from the dog startled Sicily into a looser mood. She jumped and then smiled, reaching down to pet him.  
  
"I hafta keep going with my duties now." Hagrid said. "It was nice to meet yeh Sicily. Bye, Gabby."  
  
And he strode off, Fang trailing behind him.  
  
Sicily watched him go. Turning back towards Gabby she noticed a smile tilting the side of Gabby's mouth. She was about to ask her why she was smiling when Gabby answered her question.  
  
"He does have a bit of a frightening appearance, doesn't he? But, he's one of the kindest men I know. A true kindred spirit."  
  
Sicily stared at her, not sure of what to think of this sudden sharing of thoughts.  
  
"He may have his odd obsession with terrifying creatures, but he always means well; and that's what matters." Gabby finished.  
  
Noticing the thoughtful look on Sicily's face she smiled and took her by the arm to go inside.  
  
"Come along," she said. "I bet Dumbledore is already waiting for us."  
  
Sicily paused in her stride.  
  
Gabby, noticing it, looked at Sicily. She had a shocked and somewhat unsure look on her face.  
  
"What is it Sicily?"  
  
"Um…it's…it's nothing. I just…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That name sounds very familiar. It means something to me."  
  
Gabby looked at her wondering if she should probe Sicily's mind just a little; just enough to see why Dumbledoor's name would mean anything to her. Looking at Sicily's face quickly return to a more normal expression, she decided against it.  
  
"Oh well," Sicily said as they reached the door. "I have a bunch of those moments, but they hardly ever mean anything. It's jus-"  
  
She never finished her sentence.  
  
Gabby had opened the door and they now stood in the entrance hall to Hogwarts. Sicily stood, completely shocked by the size and wonder of it, looking around. The marble columns and stairs were gorgeous and so different from anything that she had seen growing up. The large staircase was spectacular to her.  
  
Gabby gently pressed Sicily's mouth shut. Smiling she led her up the stairs. Sicily entertained herself with looking at all the walls and tapestries, the suits of armor, the windows, while walking along several corridors and up flights of stairs. At one point the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady came gliding through a wall just ahead of Sicily and Gabby. Sicily had screamed, startled. Gabby had calmly explained about the house ghosts and the Fat Friar had apologized several times (being the friendly and jolly ghost that he was, he hated having terrified her so.) Sicily had calmed down, and quickly came to like the two ghosts, especially the friar.  
  
Soon they came to a halt in front of a statue of a gargoyle. Sicily looked around for a door or maybe even a person coming towards them, but all she saw was the empty hall and the statue. About to ask Gabby what they were doing, she heard her say "Cockroach cluster." This was obviously a password, because in the next second the statue came to life and jumped out of the way as the wall opened up behind it. Stepping through the wall and onto the moving spiral stairs, they made their way up to the great oak doors that were the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Gabby knocked twice before entering.  
  
Sicily followed, filled with awe and completely silent. Dumbledore's office was a large round room filled with lots of odd-looking things. Spinning instruments sat all tables and pictures of sleeping witches and wizards hung along the wall. Looking closer at one of the pictures, Sicily realized they were past headmasters. Also in the room, was a grand, claw- footed desk. Behind it sat a man with white hair and a white beard, both long enough to tuck into his belt. He had a long crooked nose with half- moon spectacles on it. His blue eyes seemed to shine.  
  
Seeing him Sicily stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"It's you." 


	4. Confronting the Past and Greeting the Fu...

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter things. All that I own is the two new Characters. Also, the plot is mine.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 4- Confronting the Past and Greeting the Future  
  
  
  
Sicily was frozen with shock. Standing there she looked at the man behind the desk, scared and unsure what to do next. Gabby looked at her, curious and a little concerned about how Sicily was acting.  
  
"Sicily, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore," Gabby said, taking Sicily's arm and leading her forward. "Dumbledore, this is Sicily."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sicily, and smiled a warm smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meat you Sicily," Dumbledore said. "But, I am somewhat interested as to who you think I am. I seem to be someone you recognize, and I have to say you do seem familiar yourself."  
  
Sicily opened her mouth, searching for words. She blinked a few times trying to clear her mind. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke, her words come slowly at first.  
  
"Your him, the man in the photos, with my mum and dah." She spoke, not looking at him and almost to herself. "I grew up knowing your face. They said you were…were…really close to them. I knew your name sounded familiar. I heard it in lots of stories from my mother and father, growing up. I had just forgotten it, since no one had been around to tell me for the last four years. I…"  
  
She faltered for words, and stopped, trying to fight the tears that were burning in the corner of her eyes. Dumbledore sat there watching her and never said anything. Instead he watched and allowed her to have her say. Gabby stood there watching Sicily. This change in attitude had startled her, but now she was getting over that and it was being replaced by concern.  
  
She reached out a hand to comfort her, but stopped at a look from Dumbledore. He stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Sicily.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dumbledore asked her, since she still seemed to struggling with some internal battle.  
  
"I-I think so," Sicily whispered.  
  
"You said you knew me, or at least of me," Dumbledore said, slowly. "I'm curious, who were your parents?"  
  
Sicily looked at him and swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.  
  
"My mother and father were named Bridie and Jonathon Trealeon."  
  
Dumbledore's face had no change of expression for a second and then he smiled a fatherly smile.  
  
"Now everything starts to make sense," he said slowly.  
  
Sicily looked at him thoughtfully. What makes sense? She thought as she looked at him and his twinkling eyes; but all she said was,  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"I knew your mother and father well. They were close friends of mine." Dumbledore paused at this point and looked at Sicily and Gabby in turn. "Why don't you have a seat?"  
  
Gabby led Sicily to a chair and then took a seat herself. Dumbledore returned to his seat behind his desk.  
  
"I knew you mother was pregnant the last time I saw her, but I never met the child. When you're family disappeared," he spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I wondered when I would hear from the family again. It's a pleasure to finally meet their daughter. You really do look like your parents, and you definitely have some of your great-grandmother in you as well."  
  
Sicily looked at him wondering how he could remember her parents so well, when it had to have been at least fifteen years ago that he had seen them. Also, he had mentioned her great-grandmother. She herself had never met her great-grandmother and was curious how she could look like her.  
  
"What do you mean, I have some of my great-grandmother in me?"  
  
"You've got a very similar face shape and even the ears, resemble her," he said.  
  
Sicily reached up and tucked some of her long hair behind her ear. Halfway she stopped and picked up a piece of her hair in her fingers. She looked at it somewhat curiously. It was a dark, brownish-black color and had a nice wavy quality to it. She fingered her hair softly and noticed that there was some silver color in some strands. She'd noticed it before, but it struck her now how odd it was for her to have silver highlights in her hair. They weren't gray either, but shiny silver. She shoved the though out of her head.  
  
"My parent's trusted you. Quite a bit." Sicily spoke now, trying to talk calmly. "They spoke of introducing me to you some day. But when they died, when they all went away, I had to fend for myself and just forgot about you, and everyone they had mentioned I could turn to."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Gabby, his eyes asking if what she said was true. She simply nodded and kept listening to Sicily.  
  
"I only ever knew my family. I was born in our house, delivered by my Aunt Maribel. The only people who lived with me my whole life were my two Uncles, my Aunt, Grandmother, and Mum and Dah. You… you knew them. You know why they went away. Why did they hide? Why'd they run away? Was it really so horrible? They kept me away from everyone and then the left me! I was all alone! So alone…"  
  
She sank down to her knees, her shoulders shaking with the sobs that fought to escape her. At that point, Gabby hurried to her side and gently stroked her hair, before holding her close and encouraging her to cry and let it all out. Dumbledore sat behind his desk a little longer before getting up and coming over to Sicily as well. He conjured a soft handkerchief and gently held it out to her nose. She took it in her shaking hands and wiped her face. She stood up and moved to a chair, where she fought to get herself under control.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just…"  
  
"Shh, it's fine dear," Gabby, cooed in her delicate accent. "You have gone through a lot of grief and pain, and no one will shame you for crying."  
  
Dumbledore came and sat across from Sicily and took her hands.  
  
"You have been very brave, and your parents would be most pleased with you. You have shown yourself to truly be a child of your family. I did know them very well, and loved each and every one of them. For you to have survived through these past four years, on your own, was an amazing accomplishment." Dumbledore spoke gently and encouragingly. "Life has dealt you a hard hand. Yet, you have faced it and shown a strength and courage not found in most adults."  
  
Sicily looked at him with tears still silently streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Now, you have been forced from your cover, and the world you have come to know, into one that is strange and new. If I have heard correctly, you showed a great amount of power today. There a very few wizards and witches, in today's world, that would stand up to Voldemort. He is a very powerful man, and yet you managed to come out the better in your confrontation with him. That is a rare gift indeed."  
  
Sicily looked at him curiously. "I didn't do much! I was mad at him, furious at him for being in my house. No one knows – knew where it was! How could he find it? I was fine…I was…not fine." She stopped and looked down again, but more tears didn't come.  
  
Gabby looked at Dumbledore before speaking up.  
  
"She's very special, Dumbledore. Her parents taught her from a very young age, all of the basics of magic and anything, I suppose, they thought might be needed in the future. Dumbledoor," she looked at him, a look of fascination and concern in her eyes, "I believe that she doesn't need a wand to do most of her magics. That her powers, when helped and guided, could grow to be quite great indeed. You know what I spoke to you of. Of the things I felt were coming, the dangers and interesting paths that seemingly will cross."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her curiously.  
  
"'Tis and interesting time we're coming to," she continued. "She needs a place to stay. A place where her magic can grow and be guided. I don't think that Sicily has been taught the more powerful ways of controlling magic." She looked at Sicily who was watching her with an interesting look in her eyes. "She has been taught enough to control her magic, but it strong, and will need developing. Will she have a place at the school? Among students her age, Dumbledore? I have no doubts that she will be caught up in no time, being not very far behind, and very far ahead in some areas."  
  
Sicily was a little tense. She was thrilled at the prospect of her future among peers but also terrified and curious as to what they would be like and how they would accept her.  
  
"Of course she is welcome," Dumbledore said smiling. "Her parents were splendid wizards and she deserves no less. Come, we will take you to the main hall for dinner, ok?"  
  
Sicily nodded but paused at the door.  
  
"You mean I have a home here now? That I won't have to ever be alone?"  
  
Gabby smiled and nodded her answer. Smiling Sicily took her hand and was lead down to the great hall for dinner. It was an interesting feast indeed. 


End file.
